


I love you

by darkling2222



Category: Split (2016), Split-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling2222/pseuds/darkling2222
Summary: An AU where everything is okay and Dennis has healthy and consenting relationships.





	

Emily is a pretty girl, delicate and petite but standing in front of him in only black lace panties she’s a vision. Her body slender and moonstone pale, carrying an etheric grace. The only color on her skin is the rose pink of her lips and her nipples, petal soft. He reaches out, he’s so nervous that his hand shake as he strokes her auburn hair back. His palm cups his cheek, fingers twining in her hair, she feels so soft and warm. Dennis wants to touch more of her, all of her. She shuts her dark eyes in answer to his touch and he freezes, he’s done something wrong and he bites back an apology. 

She opens her eyes and looks up at him. Emily reaches her hand out slowly and he waits for her to push his hand away, force him back with screams and fury. He’s made a mistake, somehow gotten it wrong. Memories well up in his mind, memories of getting hurt, beaten and irrational fear rising in the back of his throat. He comes back to reality as she lays her hand on top of his, her long, pale fingers are cool against his skin. She gently rubs her thumb across the back of his hand and she smile up at him. Dennis is mesmerized by the curve of her lips, welcoming, inviting. He tries to calm his thoughts, he knows she’s nothing to be afraid of, she’s safe. 

“Do… do you want to touch me?” her voice is soft and shy, stumbling over the words. 

“Yes,” his answer is husky, desperate, but he stands frozen in front of her. Just the touch of her cheek is more than he ever thought he would experience. Emily takes his hand in hers, taking a step forward and pressing close against him. He can feel her breasts pressed against his chest as she guides his hands to the curve of her hips. The lace panties feel rough compared to the satin of her skin, he tries to keep the nervous tremoring of his hands at bay. Dennis stares into her eyes and she smiles again, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, you can touch me,” her voice is gentle, encouraging as she leans up and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle embrace. Her lips are soft, soft, soft against his and she tastes sweet on his tongue. He’s never kissed a girl before but he tries to mimic her motions as he kisses her back. His arms wrap around her slender waist in response, pulling her close. Emily breaks the kiss with a smile, whispering against his skin. 

“There we go, that’s it,” her words are soft, tender. Any physical contact has so many ugly associations, her gentle encouragement is a comfort. She starts to undo his button-down shirt, he stares at her like she’s not real, like she’s part of a dream. Emily pulls the shirt down off his shoulders before moving down to unzip his fly. He breathes in sharply and she pauses, dark eyes flicking up to look at him. “Are you alright?” and he nods. “Are you sure, darling?” her voice is concerned. She knows his story, knows to be careful, to go slow and be kind. 

“I’m okay.” She nods, reaching down to undo his zipper. She kisses him again as she slips her hand into his underwear, rubbing his cock with clever fingers, up and down his shaft. It feels like his mind has gone blank, fuzzy, he can’t think enough to kiss her back, lost in the pleasure of her touch. Dennis can feel her smile against his skin, moving down to kiss his jawbone and down his neck. The soft, fluttering touch of her lips on his skin makes him sigh as she pulls his straining cock out of his pants. She stands so close that the sensitive head touches against her pussy, kept divided only by the thin scrap of lace that are her panties. He hooks his fingers around her panties, pulling them off of her and they stand naked in front of each other. 

“Good boy,” her voice is breathy as she takes his hand, pulling him to the bed as she lays down on her back. He runs his hand up the slender curve of her thigh, gripping her hips. He can see a blush blooming over her cheeks and down her chest, the color of desire. He pauses for a short moment, Emily looks so delicate under him, fragile, something to be protected. He seems like such rough creature comparatively, the inherent gracelessness of being a man. He’s afraid that he might hurt her, break her and he looks at her with concerns on his tongue but she smiles back at him. “It’s okay.” She repeats and she sounds so sure, she wants him, she wants this.

She moves her legs up, his cock against his thigh, just inches from her bare pussy. His breath quickens as he gently presses inside her. He moans as he enters her, tight and wet, the feeling is overwhelming, an immediate and impossible closeness. Dennis feels her with a heightened intensity, like he could feel her with every cell of his body.

“That’s right, that’s right.” Her voice is breathy and soft. Pressure builds in his cock and he begins to thrust into her deeper and faster, desperate for more of her. He holds her hips up with one hand, reaching out to gently squeeze her breasts, her nipples hard under his touch. He can feel her getting wetter, hot and slick, crying out in short gasps. Her marble throat arches back as he runs his fingers down her ribcage, gripping the curve of her hipbone and pulling her closer. It’s impossible to think of anything beyond her body, beyond this moment. It’s bliss, pure and simple.

She cries out and he can feel her tighten around him. The added pressure is too much and he explodes inside her. Spots appear in his eyes like he’s about to black out, pumping inside her. He feels his knees go weak, barely able to stay standing. Dennis collapses on the bed beside her and they’re both panting and sweating. She rolls over on her side to look at him and he does the same. Despite the calm of afterglow there’s still anxiety, did he do it right, did she like it? Emily smiles, soothing, reaching out to softly stroke his cheek. 

“That was fun, don’t you think?” she asks, joking and giggling. He can’t help but smile back, laughing with her. They’re both giddy and giggling as she snuggles close to him, head resting on his shoulder. He grabs the blanket from the edge of the bed and pulls it over them both. He holds her close, hugging her to his chest, her body warm against his. Emily kisses him again, chastely on the cheek before nestling back against him.

“I love you.” He’s never said those words to anyone before. 

“I love you too, Dennis.” Her voice is soft and sleepy, rubbing her hand gently across his chest and she takes his hand, twining her fingers between his. He smiles, she loves him and he loves her. “Goodnight.” He kisses her gently, resting his cheek against her head.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
